


The One With Feet

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam has a foot fetish, and Steve indulges him.





	The One With Feet

Sam kisses his way down Steve’s leg, holding the man’s foot against his chest. Steve smirks down at him on the bed and wiggles his toes.

“You like feet, don't you, Sammy?” Steve asks.

Sam tsks and rolls his eyes, “No, of course not.” 

Steve levels him with a knowing look and he goes on to say, “Not if it weirds you out.” 

Steve smiles and shrugs, “It doesn’t weird me out.” He moves his leg, presses his foot against Sam’s chest and says, “Go on, do what you like.” 

Sam smirks and finally moves his lips down to Steve’s right foot, which is honestly, just a perfect foot. He runs his palm over Steve’s smooth heel and arch, first kissing his ankle before grazing his lips over to his big toe. 

Steve giggles from above him and when Sam looks up at him explains, “It tickles.”

“This doesn’t bother you, right?” Sam asks, and Steve shakes his head.

“No, Sam, it doesn’t. If you like it, I like it." And Steve smiles, "Keep going.” He encourages.

And so Sam does. 


End file.
